narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyosuke Misuhi
Kyosuke Misuhi ((Misuhi Kyosuke; Literally meaning 'Great Work of Art')) is a main character in the roleplay The Ones. He is known by two aliases: Lightning Tracker (From his days as a missing-nin) and God Realm (Pain's old title). His disguise is the assassin Kuroiki (The Black Spirit). Background An orphan like many others, Kyosuke was adopted by a family of the Mina Branch of the Hyuuga clan (though is originally from Amegakure). Raised next to their beautiful daughter Umeha they grew close. During a year at the ninja academy Umeha was being picked on for her disease ever-so-ironically called 'The Red Mouth'. Arriving to the scene Kyosuke then unlocked his first dormant Kekkei Genkai, the Ryugan. Releasing a genjutsu similiar to Tsukuyomi on the bully, he began console her and reassure her. Later that year they met Tran Kirioa who was an immigrant from the Land of Lightning. The three became fast friends and Kyosuke soon developed a crush on Umeha. But he had sensed a similar feeling from Tran, thus becoming childhood rivals. They unknowningly fought for her respect and became stronger without knowing it. Two years later the Ninth Hokage obviously created them as a cell to become stronger friends. But before the Chunin Examinations were ready to begin Tran had recieved an assignment to leave the country for what was supposed to be several years. This had enraged Kyosuke to where he couldn't handled and decided to leave the village for his own shinobi way. Personality Self-proclaimed loner and cold at heart, Kyosuke rarely lets anyone close to his true feelings. Only three people have gotten so close to him that they know what he's thinking and why. His current mission always comes first no matter what his heart says and his mind, which is why the only real feelings he has for one person still exist. He tends to have convulsive behavioral problems due to his physical and mental injuries, not to mention the fact that he has begun to show signs of the first stage of 'The Red Mouth. He is easily identifiable by the large burn scar on the left side of his face. =The Arcs= The Ones Kyosuke made his first actual appearance on a mission for an unknown employer to retrieve a Sound Scroll. It was there during a battle between Shogun and Dairiku that he was reunited with Tran and Umeha, his childhood friends and former teammates. After some convincing, Tran had Kyosuke stay in the village and talked to the Hokage about being reinstated as Konoha shinobi. As the battle became more dangerous than normal, Kyosuke decided to put a stop to it but draining their chakra with his Ryugan, though doing so allowed his uncontrolled Cursed Seal to activate. With Umeha's help, they were able to seal it away again. With the attack from Otogakure missing-nin, Kyosuke left Konoha to kill Fubuki, who was pretending to be the leader of Sound at the time. Before he could enact his plan, he was knocked out in trap and dragged to the Orochimaru's hideout. Unbreakable Arc After awakening from the attack on him, Kyosuke found only darkness as his eyes were stolen from him by the self-proclaimed leader of Sound. After escaping from the hideout, he somehow wandered into Konoha and collapsed just outside the gate. He then found himself inside the hospital where he was treated from blood loss and released with the help of Umeha, who was now pregant and expending a lot of chakra on her womb. As he got back to the Hyuga Residence, Umeha went into labor and with the help of Tran, she delivered a baby girl named Saya, who seconds from being born began emulating Kyosuke's convulsive behavior. After saving Umeha by a transferance of chakra that somehow bonded both of the friends together, Kyosuke left Konoha in order to find out more of his clan's origins. Kyosuke arrived at Amegakure, a village famous for it's status as Pain's home; the blind ninja found that he had one last dying relative whom offered to restore his eyesight at the cost of her life. Reluctantly agreeing, he was able to see once more and returned to Konoha where he was attacked by Rein Battousai. During the short battle, Rein was beaten by Kyosuek when the latter revealed the true nature of his clan and their true Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan.